


Underneath the Mask

by starsdontsleep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsdontsleep/pseuds/starsdontsleep
Summary: There is a tradition about Kakashi's mask, but Iruka has never liked it.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Underneath the Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so surprised and delighted by how many nice comments my last two works recieved. You've all inspired me to pen something else. This didn't come out how I expected, but I still like it. I hope you do too!

Iruka wasn’t sure how the conversation had come up, but he should have known better than to leave Genma and Anko alone. It should have been a normal evening at the mission desk. Yes, it had been unusually quiet and _yes_ that often-bred creativity and mischief among shinobi. He’d been doing his best to ignore it and catch up on some grading in between mission scrolls. He probably should have been paying greater attention.

Iruka knew about the long-standing tradition of trying to look underneath Kakashi’s mask. He knew that almost every ninja in Konoha had attempted it at some point. Even Gai. (Although, he had run laps around Konoha two hundred times for his failure. And another three hundred for being so dishonourable towards his Esteemed Rival.)

Kakashi, for the most part, took it with the same bored air he presented to everything.

For years, Iruka had thought it was a silly tradition at best, and rather invasive towards Kakashi at worst. But, he hadn’t known the jounin personally and so had chosen to stay out of it. Not even his inner prankster had been tempted by the longstanding tradition. There was something about trying to remove Kakashi’s mask that had never sat well with him.

Over the last year, as he’d gotten to know the jounin and become friends with him, that belief had only solidified.

Kakashi was an extremely private person and while he took the ‘tradition’ with good humour and dryly delivered lines, Iruka knew it was a front. There was no way Kakashi wasn’t frustrated and uncomfortable over periodically being on the receiving end of his fellow ninjas’ greatest attempts at stealth and mischief.

The fact that he’d never lost was a testament to his paranoia and skill, but that vigilance had to take a toll.

It was why, when he heard he’d been nominated to attempt it this time. Iruka didn’t even glance up from his papers as he declared, “No.”

“But… Iruka,” Genma asked, “aren’t you _curious?_ ”

“I don’t need to see Kakashi’s face for it to change my opinion of him. If he decides to show me, or anyone else, that is his decision to make. Honestly,” he raised his gaze, giving his sternest glare. “You should be more respectful than this.”

Genma looked slightly cowered, Anko was mostly immune.

“You used to be more fun, Iruka.”

Iruka chose not to reply to that and while Genma and Anko did continue to pester him for a few minutes, he ignored them and focused on his work. He knew they would drop it eventually and leave him out of the 'tradition'. His prediction proved correct and he was, thankfully, able to return to grading and accepting scrolls.

Iruka would have forgotten all about it if he hadn’t been walking home a few hours later only for the man in question to fall into step bedside him.

Iruka was well used to Kakashi’s sudden appearances and rarely startled anymore. He smiled instead.

“Hello, Kakashi.”

“Iruka,” Kakashi replied.

He didn’t say anything else and Iruka knew, from past experience, they would have fallen into a comfortable silence until they either ended up at a restaurant or Iruka’s house. But, his friend’s appearance reminded him of his earlier conversation.

“I think I should warn you, Kakashi. Genma and Anko are trying to see under your mask again.”

“I know.”

Iruka blinked. “You do?”

“I heard them talking.”

“Oh.”

Kakashi watched him, his grey eye heavy and penetrating. “I heard you refuse.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Iruka flushed lightly and scratched his nose absently. “Well, it just seemed the right thing to do. I’ve never liked that tradition.”

Kakashi’s eye curved. “You and me both, sensei.”

“Why don’t you do something about it?”

Kakashi tilted his head. “Do you think it would make a difference?”

Iruka started to reply, but paused. Anything Kakashi did would only make them try harder or pull Kakashi into an even bigger spotlight. The _last_ thing Kakashi would want was more attention. If he went to the Hokage it might change things, but Iruka doubted Kakashi would ever take something so immaterial that far. It was annoying and invasive, but it never lasted for very long.

He quickly came to the conclusion Kakashi had long realised.

“No,” he admitted with regret. “Nothing short of the Hokage would make them stop.”

He nodded as if Iruka was agreeing with a point he’d already made. 

“I’m sorry they fixate on you so much,” Iruka said, genuinely sympathetic.

Kakashi’s eye fixed on him again. If Iruka was reading him right, he seemed surprised, but pleasantly so.

“Maa. Don’t worry about it, sensei.” Kakashi’s visible eye was curved in his trademark smile again. “They’ll stop again soon.”

Despite Kakashi's words, Iruka felt frustration bubbling up inside him and for the first time his inner prankster _did_ rise close to the surface, only he didn’t want to turn his tricks on Kakashi. He wanted to turn them on his tormentors.

_Yes, because I’m sure Copy Nin Kakashi needs me to protect and avenge him._

Iruka almost snorted at his own thoughts, but he shook them aside instead. He doubted Kakashi wanted him to sweep in and prank all the ninjas who tried to peek under his mask. 

However, there was something he _could_ offer.

“Have you eaten, Kakashi?” Iruka questioned. “I have some food in my apartment if you don’t mind leftovers.”

“My, my, sensei,” he teased. “I’m only worth your leftovers?”

Iruka immediately flushed. “I – what? No! I just, I thought you’d like to eat _away_ from a restaurant. With the tradition happening, I just, I thought-”

Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder and laughed softly. Iruka’s words died on his tongue while the man's humour warmed Iruka all the way through.

“Thank you, Iruka,” Kakashi said, his eye twinkling. “I would like to eat at your home.”

Somehow, Iruka felt even more flustered over Kakashi’s solemn words. He made the meal sound intimate and there was an added weight that Iruka couldn’t quantify. He ended up looking away from Kakashi and clearing his throat. 

“Well, leftovers it is.”

Kakashi removed his hand and Iruka felt both bereft and relieved. He tried not to think about either as he started walking again. They fell into silence and when Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha, Iruka felt the last of his tension fading. _This_ was normal. This was the friendship that Iruka had come to treasure.

The companiable quiet remained until they reached his house. By that time, Iruka felt relaxed and back to his normal self. He unlocked the door and removed his sandals, leaving the door open for Kakashi.

“I’ll just reheat the food,” Iruka said, moving into the kitchen. “Would you like some tea?”

“Sure,” Kakashi agreed. 

Iruka bustled around the kitchen, not paying much attention to his guest. Kakashi had been in his home a number of times. He was comfortable with the jounin. He also knew the kind of tea the man preferred. 

When he heard movement nearby, he turned to speak only for his eyes to widen. Kakashi had leant one elbow against the bench, his chin propped up by his hand and his mask _gone_.

“Yo,” Kakashi said, smiling.

Iruka gaped. He was completely frozen. Not a single thought could pierce through his shock.

Kakashi tilted his head, looking eerily like one of his dogs. His bottom lip jutted out in a pout.

“That bad?” he asked.

Iruka spluttered and finally, he remembered how to speak.

“What are you _doing?!_ ”

He thought about averting his eyes, but really, the damage was done. It was also blatantly obvious that Kakashi was _letting_ him see his face.

_And it’s a very good-looking face._

He’d never considered Kakashi’s face one way or another. Now, he was regretting that decision. It would have been nice to have been even moderately prepared. But then, he doubted anything could have equipped him for such a sudden reveal.

“Having tea,” Kakashi answered. He tilted his chin behind Iruka. “And food. Are you going to heat that up?”

Iruka glared. “That’s not what I mean, Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s teasing smile faded for seriousness and Iruka stiffened instinctively. This wasn’t Kakashi his porn-reading friend, this was the man who’d been a chunnin at six. _This_ was Kakashi Hatake, the ruthless ninja and famed genius.

“You are the only shinobi in this village who has refused to look under my mask.”

Iruka blinked. “That’s… why you’re showing me?”

Kakashi smiled faintly and shook his head. He also pushed up from the bench and walked around it to join Iruka in the kitchen. Iruka’s breath caught as Kakashi stopped close enough that their chests almost brushed. He was forced to tilt up his head to better meet Kakashi’s single grey eye.

“You’ve never tried to see under my mask. You invite me to meals in your home for my comfort. You notice what others don’t.” He grinned, and the sight of it was enough to take Iruka’s breath away. “You see beneath the underneath.” Kakashi raised his hand, his fingers brushed Iruka’s jaw. “I like having you see me, Iruka. I think you see me more than anyone else in Konoha, even when I wear my mask.”

Iruka’s heart was beating too quickly. Kakashi was leaning over him, but he didn’t feel threatened or afraid. He felt flushed and _excited._ They were standing on a precipice and Iruka hadn’t realised how close he’d been resting to it for weeks.

He was starting to get a clue.

“I never needed to see under your mask,” Iruka said quietly.

“No,” Kakashi agreed, still smiling. “But it makes certain things _much_ easier.”

He leant down and Iruka closed his eyes. He’d known it was coming since the moment Kakashi touched his jaw.

When their lips pressed together, he sighed and brought his hand to Kakashi’s vest, gripping it tightly and keeping the man close. Kakashi pressed against him even further, slotting their bodies together and cupping Iruka’s hip.

The kiss remained surprisingly chaste, but when Kakashi pulled back he was already grinning. Iruka responded in kind.

"So," Kakashi said. "Leftovers?"

Despite his question, he didn't move and Iruka was in no rush to pull away either. His gaze was lingering on the revealed part of Kakashi's face. He liked seeing Kakashi smile with his _whole_ face. He liked being the cause.

It was why he felt bold enough to ask, "Do you think people would stop, if I gave them a taste of their own medicine?"

Kakashi looked surprised before he _laughed_ and Iruka was transfixed by the way it transformed his face, making him look younger and _happier_.

"Why, sensei," he said, a smile still on his lips. "I'd certainly like to find out."

In response, Iruka allowed some of his deviousness to slip into his smile, noting with interest the way Kakashi became transfixed by it. He hoped Genma and Anko liked his new _involvement_ in the tradition. Because, if Kakashi had to be the focus point of the village for a few days, Iruka would make damn sure he got some fun out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is confused by Iruka's involvement but Kakashi swoons over Iruka's pranks. Towards the end of the day, Kakashi grabs him and kisses him in the middle of a busy street. No one sees Kakashi's face, but everyone immediately understands and decides, if those two are teaming up? Maybe the tradition should be retired.


End file.
